Benutzer Blog:Captain Schlabberhose/Die Beste Comicverfilmung 2017
700px|center Alle Jahre wieder kommen die Comic- und Kinoliebhaber aller Welt auf die Kosten der Resultate der goldenen Comic-Ära in Hollywood. Mit der Justice League , DCs Pendant zum Genrevetter Avengers, startete diesen November der fünfte Film des DC Extended Universe und die letzte Comicverfilmung des Jahres 2017. Als wäre das nicht schon Grund genug, möchte ich hier noch mal meine Highlight-Streifen gebührend auflisten. Wir haben Batman mal ganz anders erleben dürfen, einen Klingen-schwingenden Mutanten auf einem Roadtrip verfolgt, haben Familienzusammenkunft gefeiert, eine Frau zu einer Ikone werden sehen, mit der freundlichen Spinne aus der Nachbarschaft den Schulalltag gemeistert, den Kingsman und den Statesman durch ihren Kulturschock geholfen, haben Thor bei einer Odysee begleitet und durften mit einer Heldentruppe gegen den Steppenwolf antreten. Filme 8. Thor: Tag der Entscheidung thumb|left Es läuft alles nicht so wie es soll für Thor: Sein Hammer zerstört, aus seiner Heimat verirrt und zu allem Überfluss, steht auch noch der Weltuntergang in Form von Ragnarök vor der Tür. Das wird es auch nicht gerade leichter, wenn Hela, die Göttin des Todes, Asgard unsicher macht. Nach den eher unbeliebteren Vorgängern Thor und Thor: The Dark Kingdom, hat Marvel scheinbar aufgegeben und mit Taika Waititi eine Art Reboot dem Franchise zugutekommen lassen. Viele Charaktere wurden durch neue ersetzt und man baut vor allen Dingen auf eines: Spaß. Dazu hat sich Regisseur Waitit selber vor die Kamera gestellt den Brocken Korg verkörpert. Hinzu kommt ein kleiner Abstecher nach Sakaar und somit wird auch der Planet Hulk zu einem wichtigen Story-Element für diesen Film. Thor: Tag der Entscheidung bringt jede Menge Spaß für jene, denen der Humor gefällt. Die Raganrök-Stroyline wird zu einem sehr großen Teil adaptiert und Thor ist anders als je zuvor. 7. The LEGO Batman Movie Batman hat alles, er ist reich, supercool und kann einfach alles. Und dennoch, irgendwas fehlt in seinem Leben. Bei einer Veranstalung adoptiert er dann schließlich den jungen Dick Grayson. Der aufgeweckte Bursche ist jedoch nicht der einzige, der Batmans Leben durcheinander bringt, denn auch der Erzfeind Batmans, der Joker, möchte gerne mehr Beachtung von seinem Kontrahenten bekommen. thumb In The LEGO Movie konnte er sich schon einmal beweisen und das schafft er in seinem eigenen Solofilm wieder. The LEGO Batman nimmt das Erfolgsrezept seines Vorgängers auf und baut Batman weiter zur idiotischen Narzissmus-One-Liner-Maschine aus. Der Film versteht dabei Batman als zentralen und eigentlich auch einzigen Hauptcharakter für den Film. Der Fan guter Synchronisationen kommt dabei voll auf seine Kosten und kann David Nathan und Jürgen Thorman genießen, die den dunklen Ritter und Alfred schon zu Christian Bale-Zeiten vertonte. Die großen Nemesis Joker hingegen, vertont YouTube-Legende Gronkh. Die Optik des Films ist wieder brachial gut und schließt sich nahtlos an den Maßstab von The LEGO Movie an. Man bekommt eine kunterbunte detaillierte und aufwendig gestaltete LEGO-Welt präsentiert. The LEGO Batman Movie nimmt den Fan-Favoriten Batman und spendiert ihm einen lustigen Film für Groß und Klein. Dick Grayson dient als Identifikationsfigur für den Zuschauer. Wem Batman zuvor schon gefallen hat, für den ist dieser Film Pflichtprogramm. 6. Kingsman: The Golden Circle thumb|left Nach einem verheerendem Anschlag durch die Drogenbaronin Poppy Adams, werden die Agenten Eggsy und Merlin gezwungen aus der Versenkung aufzutauchen. Durch einen Notfallplan geraten die beiden dann in die USA unt treffen dort auf die Statesman, ihre amerikanischen Vetter. Kingsman: The Secret Servcie, war einer der Überraschungshits vor zwei Jahren. Man könnte soweit gehen und sicherlich behaupten, dass er schon zum Kultfilm oder gar Klassiker geworden ist. Denn wer erinnert sich nicht an Samuel L. Jackson als den großen Widersacher? oder an die Kirchensequenz? Oder die kleinen Auffälligkeiten, die uns so menschlich machen? All das macht den ersten Film zu einem ganz besonderen Film. Und all das versucht der zweite Teil nun zu toppen. Frei nach dem Motto: Bigger, brighter, better - damit den Hollywoodbossen auch nach all den Jahren nicht langweilig wird. Julianne Moore als Poppy, ist so ganz anders als ihr Vorgänger und dennoch ähnelt sie ihr. Die Statesman um Jeff Bridges und Channing Tatum sind ebenfalls urkomisch. Ja, The Golden Circle ist ein großer Film. Das liegt nicht zuletzt daran, dass er geschlagene 141 Minuten dauert. Aber was soll man da sagen? Es kann nicht immer alles perfekt sein. Denn wenn man den Film etwas kürzt, wäre es insgesamt ein runderes Ding geworden. Nur gut, das Regisseur Matthew Vaughn dieses mal mehr auf Nebencharaktere setzt und sich mit West Virginia ein passendes emotionales Spektakel erdacht hat. Die Welt von Kingsman ist und bleibt so absurd wie eh und je. Aber das macht den Charme aus und macht Freude auf mehr. 5. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Nach einem Zwischenfall, mit einer Alienrasse, landet die selbsternannte Familie der Guardians am Rande des Universums. Dort kommen sie endlich dem Geheimnis um Peter Quills Abstammung auf den Grund. thumb Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 gehört wohl für eine Mehrheit, zum Meisterwartetesten Film in dieser Liste. Der erste Teil hookte 2014 einfach jeden aus dem Kinosessel. Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket und Groot gewannen schnell eine große Fanbase und das nicht nur unter Marvel-Fans, nein auch Sciene-Fiction-Fans konnten sich schnell mit den Charakteren anfreunden. Und so kam es, wie es kommen musste: Hollywood reagierte und spendierte uns einen weiteren Teil der Reihe. Und auch wenn es tonal an manchen Stellen einfach nicht ganz genau passte, so sind es immerhin die Neuzugänge um Kurt Russel, Pom Klementieff, Elizabeth Debicki und Chris Sullivan die dem Zuschauer zwangsweise das ein oder andere Lachen aus den Muskeln zwingen. Die Charismatruppe um Chris Pratt lässt sich im zweiten Teil nicht lumpen und liefert eine Fortsetzung ab, die komplett solide ist. Die Witze zünden zumeist, und besonders das Gespann aus Drax und Mantis ist für den ein oder anderen Lacher zu haben. 4. Justice League Nach dem Tod von Superman, stellt Bruce Wayne (aka Batman) zusammen mit Diana Prince ein Team aus Superhelden zusammen, um die Menschheit vor dem drohenden Untergang zu schützen: Die beiden, zusammen mit Cyborg, Flash und Aquaman wollen sich den außerirdischen Invasoren rund um den bösen Steppenwolf entgegen stellen. thumb|left Es ist schwierig in diesem Film einen roten Faden zu finden, denn nach den kritischen Stimmen zu den drei ersten DCEU-Filme und den überragenden, ja beinahe euphorischen, Stimmen zu Wonder Woman, erwartete man Justice League mit gemischten Gefühlen. Und was kann man sagen: Der Cast ist gut. Sowohl die alteingesessenen, also Ben Affleck und Gal Gadot, als auch die Neuzugänge um Ray Fisher, Jason Momoa und allem voran, Ezra Miller, machen ihre Sache gut. Justice League ist weder der erhoffte Wurf, noch der befürchtete Sturz für DC. Der Film reiht sich nahtlos in die Riege des Mittelfelds vom DCEU ein, ob man das jetzt gut, oder schlecht bewertet, muss jeder für sich entscheiden. Aber es ist allerdings tatsächlich ein sehr unterhaltsamer Film geworden. Kurzweilig, lustig (darf man dass hier sagen?) und unterhaltsam. 3. Spider-Man: Homecoming Peter Parker versucht sein Leben als Schüler und als Superheld irgendwie unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Er möchte sich so gerne selber beweisen und seinem Mentor Tony Stark zeigen, dass auch in ihm ein Avenger schlummert. Allerdings ist das nicht so einfach und so macht sich die Spider-Man erst einmal daran, die Kleinkriminellen aus seinem Heimatort Queens zu fassen.thumb Als eines Tages der Mysteriöse Vulture auf den Plan tritt, sieht Peter seine Chance und nimmt den Kampf auf. Endlich ist er Zuhause, war wohl das Credo vieler Fans als es hieß, Spider-Man werde ein Teil des bestehenden Marvel Cinematic Universe. Und dem kann man sich nur anschließen, denn Marvel hat in Tom Holland nicht nur einen sehr guten Spidey, nein mit dem gesamten Cast einen Glücksgriff gelandet: Michael Keaton verkörpert einen sehr guten Schurken und Disney-Sternchen Zendaya spielt eine sehr interessante Mitschülerin. Jacob Batalon ist ein urkomischer Ned Leeds und damit den Scene-Stealer des Films. Aber nicht nur die Hauptdarsteller überzeugen, nein, auch der Nebencast, die vielen Eastereggs, die Witze, die Verweise in Richtung Comics machen wahnsinnig viel Spaß! Spider-Man: Homecoming ist wohl der einer der wenigen Sommerblockbuster 2017 den man uneingeschränkt empfehlen kann. Er ist witzig, er ist spannend, kurzweilig und er ist damit eben die perfekte Unterhaltung. 2. Wonder Woman Auf der abgelegenen Insel Themyscira wächst Diana als Kronprinzessin im Land der Amazonen auf. Ihr großer Traum: Eines Tages eine genau so stolze und anmutige Kriegerin zu sein, wie der Elitetrupp ihrer Tante. Als eines Tages der Spion Steve Trevor an den Ufern der Paradiesinsel strandet, berichtet dieser von einem verheerenden Krieg in der Welt der Menschen.thumb|left Davon überzeugt, dass dabei Ares (der Gott des Krieges) seine Finger im Spiel hat, macht sich Diana zusammen mit Steve auf in eine neue, ihr unbekannte Welt. Der Film kann in vielerlei Hinsicht als Erfolg verbucht werden. Denn ist es ja nicht nur der erste gute Film mit einer weiblichen Protagonisten im breit gefächerten Comicgenre, nein, es ist auch der erste große Hit des neuen DCEU. Da hat DC Marvel durchaus etwas voraus! Weiterhin liegt der Erfolg nicht zuletzt an den beiden Hautdarstellern. Gal Gadot, die ihre Rolle mit einem tollen Mix aus Würde und der vom Charakter abverlangten Naivität spielt und Chris Pine, der ihr einfach den nötigen Respekt entgegenbringt, sich dabei aber nicht wie die zweite Geige anfühlt. Wonder Woman ist einfach ein rundes Ding geworden. Es ist ein toller erster Solofilm für die Heldin und lässt auf so viel mehr hoffen. Die typische DC-Optik wurde hier zwar nicht in ein helleres Licht geführt, dafür aber das gesamte Franchise. Kein Wonder, dass uns 2019 schon eine Rückkehr erwartet. 1. Logan – The Wolverine 2027: Die Mutantengeburten in der ganzen Welt gehen zurück. Nur noch wenige Mutanten leben und die, die es tun, sind untergetaucht. So wohnt Logan nun mit seinem Freund, Mentor und seiner Vaterfigur Charles Xavier in Texas. Abgeschnitten von der Welt, versucht Logan mit Hilfe des Mutanten Caliban seinen Freund zu retten. thumb Dazu arbeitet er als Chauffeur und spart Geld zusammen. Eines Tages ruft es das Mutantenkind Laura auf den Plan und Logan muss einmal mehr seine Klingen wetzen. Logan ist einer der Filme, bei dem man schon anhand des ersten Trailers erahnen konnte, das man hier etwas großartiges zu Gesicht bekommt. Die musikalische Untermalung durch Johnny Cashs Hurt hat selten mehr gepasst als zu diesem Film, zu der Westernatmosphäre, zum rauen Ton. Die darstellerischen Leistungen können nicht oft genug gewürdigt werden. Allem voran beeindruckt Patrick Stewarts Darstellung des Charles Xavier und sticht hervor und überzeugt deutlich mehr als ältere Versionen des Charakters. Die kleine Danfe Keen kann durch ihr SPiel die Leute wahrhaft in ihren Bann zeihen, obwohl sie kaum ein Wort verliert. Und nicht zuletzt, Jackman selber, es ist nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für den Zuschauer ein wahre Privileg solange mit diesem Charakter den selben Weg gegangenen zu sein. Logan ist eigentlich kein Film für die breite Masse, trotzdem meistern Schauspieler, sowie Regisseur Mangold diesen Spagat großartig. Logan ist ein Film, der tief in die Psyche seines Hauptcharakters abtaucht. Man spricht hier von Charakterstudie und das macht ihn letztlich zu einem sehenswerten Film. Videos THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Trailer German Deutsch (2016) LOGAN Trailer German Deutsch (2017) GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY 2 Trailer German Deutsch (2017) WONDER WOMAN Trailer German Deutsch (2017) SPIDER-MAN Homecoming Trailer German Deutsch (2017) KINGSMAN 2 The Golden Circle Trailer German Deutsch (2017) THOR 3 Tag der Entscheidung Trailer German Deutsch (2017) JUSTICE LEAGUE Trailer German Deutsch (2017) Ausblick Auch in 2018 werden die Comicfans und vor allem die Kino-Blockbusterfans an den Tripple-A Machwerken der Traummaschine nicht vorbei kommen. Das kommende Jahr steht ganz im Zeichen von Marvel, die nicht nur ihr zehnjähriges Jubiläum feiern, sondern auch mit Infinity War, den dritten Avengers-Film in die Kinos bringen werden. Aber immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden, denn zunächst dürfen wir erst mal die exotische Welt von Wakanda bestaunen und sehen, wie Black Panther sein Land vor dem blutrünstigen Erik Killmonger verteidigen muss. Als wäre das noch nicht genug, bekommt er es auch erneut mit seinem alten Widersacher, Ulysses Klaue zutun. Kinostart: 15. Februar 2018 Black Panther.jpg|Wieder auf dem Auto... Black Panther und alte Sitten Tja und Zwei Monate später, kommt schon eines der interessantesten Projekte des Jahres: New Mutants heißt das neue Projekt von Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter-Regisseur Josh Boone und hat mal so gar nichts mit seinem Vorwerk zutun. Mit diesem Film begibt sich das X-Men Universum in Neuland und ergründet das Horrogenre. Und der Cast kann sich durchaus sehen lassen, denn nicht nur Split-Sternchen Anja Taylor-Joy ist Teil des Casts, nein auch die Game of Thrones-Gesichtslose Maisie Williams spielt Wolfsbane. Kinostart: 12. April 2018 NEW MUTANTS Trailer German Deutsch (2018) X-Men Und dann kommt er auch schon, der Film, auf den nicht nur einfach Kinogänger als aller Welt warten. Der Film, der eine Dekade an Superheldenfilmen vereinen soll. Der Film, der einen der größten A-List-Stars-Casts, in der Geschichte Hollywoods hat. Avengers: Infinity War. Ist für viele wahrscheinlich nicht nur der meist erwartete Kinofilm 2018, sondern auch das epischte Gemetzel der Kinogeschichte, der Film, der sogar Effekt-Gurur Michael Bay ins Staunen versetzten soll. Kinostart: 26. April 2018 ' AVENGERS 3 Infinity War Trailer German Deutsch (2018) ' Etwas lockerer, geht es dann wohl am Anfang des Kinosommers zu, denn der Merc with the Mouth kehrt zurück und lässt 20th Century Fox, mit Deadpool 2, zum direkten Gegenschlag an Disney ausholen. Dieses mal bekommen wir nicht nur On/Off-Liebe Domino zu Gesicht, sondern Cable, der witziger weise vom Titanen Himself Josh Brolin verkörpert wird. Erste Setfotos und Trailer bestätigten: Es wird ein mindestens so großes Gagfeuerwerk wie sein Vorgänger.' Ein deutscher Kinostart steht noch aus.' ' Cable.jpg|Ob da wohl ein Glücksbärchie an seinem Gürtel hängt ? Deadpool 2 Domino Promobild.jpg|Da hat jemand Deadpool endlich Mundtot bekommen!? ' Und dann ist erst einmal, ein bisschen Warten angesagt. Denn mit dem großen Kinosommer sieht es wohl schlecht aus. Aber oft sind es ja die kleinsten, die den größen Mut beweisen und so lässt Marvel seinen Ant-Man und seine Wasp den Sommer allein bestreiten. Denn Ant-Man and The Wasp hat weder vor DC, noch vor anderer Konkurrenz etwas zu berfürchten. Allerdings muss Scott Lang (Ant-Man), sich nun erneut vor der Polizei fürchten, denn nach seinem großen Auftritt im Civil War ist der ehemalige Elektriker nicht mehr ganz so beliebt in der Außenwelt. Wie gut, dass sich Vater Hank erbarmt hat und seiner Tochter ein Wasp-Kostüm geschenkt hat. Nun müssen die zwei nur noch Hopes Mutter und Hanks Frau Jent finden. Kinostart: 2. August 2018 ' Ant-Man and the Wasp Comic Con Poster.jpg|Außer einem kleinen Blick von der diesjährigen Comic Con, ist nicht viel zu sehen ' Im Herbst wird es nicht nur draußen wieder etwas düsterer, nein auch im Kino. Denn Sony schickt, in Ermangelung vieler Marvel-Helden, einfach einen Antihelden, in die Kinosäle. Viel ist über das Projekt noch nicht bekannt, naja um genau zu sein, eigentlich ist außer Hauptdarsteller Tom Hary noch gar nichts über Venom verkündet worden. Wir hoffen auf das Beste...' Kinostart 4. Oktober 2018' ' Tom Hardy - Venom.jpg|Sehen die sich ähnlich ? ' Knapp einen Monat später, wagt sich Fox mit ihrem dritten und letztem X-Men-Film des Jahres in mehr oder minder bekannte Gefilde vor. Ja, ich weiß, der ein oder andere mag nun argumentieren, dass wird die Dark-Phoenix-Saga schon im Kino hatten. Aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit ist. Mit X-Men: Dark Phoenix möchte Simon Kinberg nicht nur den letztjährigen X-Men: Apocalypse wieder entschuldigen, sondern viel mehr einen gewissen anderen Film von vor über Zehn Jahren wieder wett machen. Dazu holt er sich sogar den gesamten alten Cast um Michael Fassbender und James McAvoy wieder an Bord. Kinostart: 1. November 2018 ' Dark Pheonix - Comics.jpg|In a Burning Heart... X-Men Der letzte Widerstand Fail.jpg|Was ist das ? ' Und dann, wenige Tage vor dem heiligen Abend, bekommen wir einen Aquaman-Film. Ja, ich weiß, damit habe ich die Spannung mehr als nur herausgenommen. Aber leider ist es nun mal so, dass es zu Aquaman (mehr als ein Jahr vor Kinostart) nichts zu sagen gibt. Gut, der Film wurde bereits gedreht. aber es gibt kein bewegtes Material und so gut wie keine Infos, außer dem Cast um Jason Momoa, Williem Defoe und Amber Heard und dem Versprechen, dass es sich bei dem Film um einen Piratenfilm handeln soll? Tja, da kann man nur eine Bitte an Regisseur James Wan richten: Talk! Bittedankeschön. Kinostart: 20. Dezember 2018 ' Aquaman Setbild.jpg|Von L. nach R.: Jason Momoa, James Wan & Amber Heard am Filmset ' Last but not Least, bekommt die freundliche Spinne aus der Nachbarschaft, dann von Sony noch einen Animationskinofilm spendiert. Tja, die Infos zu dieser Produktion sind genau so schwammig wie zu seinem Vorgänger aus der Tiefe. Allerdings soll in diesem Spidey, nicht Peter Parker, sondern sein farbiger Nachfolger Miles Morales im Vordergrund stehen.' Kinostart: 20. Dezember 2018' ' Miles Morales.jpg|Seid ihr gespannt ? ' Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Community Blog-Beiträge